Cuddles
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Kurt and Blaine cuddle and kiss Burt approves. Doesn't get any better than this.


_A/N: I'm glad everyone liked my last story. Here's another short-ish fic I wrote and posted a while back on livejournal. _

You'd think that Kurt was the one who took longer in the shower; it just made sense to assume as much. Hell, even _Kurt_ thought his boyfriend would be out of the shower before him but nope.

They had spent all of Saturday morning sprawled on Kurt's bed as Kurt helped Blaine review for the SAT's he still has to take. They went over vocab words, reviewed basic math rules and formulas, took practice test after practice test, and only stopped for a quick lunch. By the time they finally called it a day, it was well into the afternoon, the sun was about to start setting and it had, apparently, snowed while they were busy studying because there was a fresh layer of snow outside, white and fluffy and begging to be rolled around in.

Blaine had taken that as his sign to all but hurtle Kurt outside to enjoy it. Kurt would have been pissed, he really would have, had Blaine not thrown himself into a pile of snow, pulled Kurt onto him and kissed him till their lips and toes and fingers were too frozen to function. When they trudged back into the house an hour later, teeth chattering, cheeks red, their hair dripping wet, Carol had taken one look at them, clucked her tongue in an exasperated manner before sending them each to a bathroom to take a warm bath promising to have dinner ready soon.

But now, Kurt stood outside the guest bathroom in comfortable house clothes because he was too drained to think about fashion –_sue him_. He leaned against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently and wondering what on earth was taking Blaine so long. Tentatively he reached up to knock at the door. "Blaine?"

There was a clatter from the inside of the bathroom that he recognized as a shampoo bottle slipping to the bottom of the tub, a muffled swear he recognized as his boyfriend, and the sound of water being shut off. "Yeah?"

"Are you done?"

Seven full seconds of silence and then, "yes?"

Kurt sighed. "You're styling your hair into a mohawk with the shampoo, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached up to push his damp hair off his forehead. "I'm going downstairs, don't use up all the hot water or dad will kill you."

"'Kay!"

He pushed off the wall and headed downstairs to the living room, paused slightly as he tried to decide whether he wanted to sit on the couch or in his dad's chair before opting for the latter; the couch seemed too wide, too empty, too cold, without the warmth of Blaine pressed to his side. He pulled a blanket over his lap, tucked his knees to his chest and turned the TV on to search for something good to watch.

Kurt had just settled on an old episode of _Friends_ when Blaine padded into the living room and Kurt could not keep the grin from spreading. His boyfriend was adorable, he really was. Especially like this; hair wet and curling around his ears, dressed in his old Dalton hoodie and Kurt's battered sweatpants, his lips still red. He looked like home and it was unsettling how quickly Kurt could feel the tension he didn't even know existed flow out him at the sight of Blaine walking towards him.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt's choice of seating and Kurt raised his own back innocently though his blue eyes twinkled with silent amusement. Blaine proceeded to shrug and bat at Kurt's knees till Kurt gave in with a laugh and straightened his legs out, pulling the blanket off his lap and allowing Blaine to settle down instead, his feet dangling over one of the armrests, his arms twined around Kurt's neck. It was as Kurt was rewrapping them both in the blanket and tucking his own arms around Blaine's waist, that he noticed the socks sitting snugly on Blaine's feet.

It wasn't just that Blaine was _wearing socks_, though that in itself was a shock, it was that Blaine was wearing _fluffy pink fleece _socks. They looked curiously familiar too; Kurt frowned. "Blaine. What are you wearing?"

Blaine followed Kurt's line of vision and beamed, wiggling his socked feet proudly. "Socks!"

"Yes I _know_ but where did you get them?"

"Carol lent them to me."

"Ca- What? Why?"

"They're warm! And pink. And fuzzy. Touch them!"

"No thanks." Kurt said, swatting Blaine's foot away till he re-draped it over the armrest. "I will never understand you."

Blaine wiggled his feet one last time before shaking his head. He tapped Kurt's chin till his boyfriend looked up at him before leaning down to press their foreheads together. "That's a lie." Blaine murmured. "Wanna know why?" He waited for Kurt to nod before leaning in to kiss him quickly. "You understand me better than anyone else I've ever met." Blaine whispered it against Kurt's lips like it was their little secret hoping that it would travel past Kurt's mouth and settle within him so Kurt could feel a fraction of what Blaine felt whenever they were together because sometimes _I love you_ wasn't enough.

"I love you."

But coming from Kurt it was everything. _Everything _he never had but always craved, everything he'd finally gotten and everything he had left to lose.

Blaine hummed before leaning down again to capture Kurt's upper lip and suck it into his mouth gently before alternating to his lower lip. He pulled back slightly and grinned down at Kurt. "I like this angle."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Mmm. I feel _tall._"

"Just don't get used to it."

Blaine merely smirked as he reached up to cup Kurt's jaw and tip his face backwards then leaned back down to kiss him, mouths open and tongues probing and tangling; Blaine in complete control. He sucked on Kurt's tongue harshly and heard him inhale sharply, his grip around Blaine's waist tightened. Blaine let go of Kurt's tongue to capture Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and gently pull it back before dropping it. He pressed one last gentle kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling back completely and smiling impishly down at his boyfriend. "How about _you_ don't get used to it."

Kurt tried to narrow his eyes at Blaine but the effect was lost considering the blush that had crept up his neck to his cheeks and the red slickness of his lips. Blaine laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him to his chest and resting his cheek on Kurt's damp hair, breathing in the familiar scent and just holding the boy he loved with every fiber of his being and having him hold Blaine back.

"_Boys, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."_

Blaine jerked like he wanted to move, crawl off of Kurt's lap and plant himself on the couch like the respectful houseguest he was but Kurt held on and refused to let him move. _No. _This was his home, this was his boyfriend and he was safe here and dammit he was not going to move, he could handle his stepmom walking in on him _cuddling _his boyfriend. Hell, at this point, he could handle his _dad_ walking in on him cuddling his boyfriend. He was _happy._ He was _happy_ and he didn't care who knew it.

Kurt tilted his head upwards to mouth at Blaine's jaw lazily. "Would you relax?" He murmured against the barely there stubble. "Carol adores you."

He felt Blaine's tension leave his body as he leaned down to press their foreheads back together, a secretive smile on his face. "I know."

Kurt prodded at his boyfriend's side, urging him to spill the secret he could practically feel bubbling up in Blaine. "What is it?"

Blaine snuck a glance upwards to scan the room warily before reaching into the pocket of his hoody to pull out a red and white stripped candy-cane. He wiggled it in front of Kurt's face, watching as his eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack.

"Hey!"

"Shhh!" Blaine whispered hurriedly. "Keep your voice down and maybe I'll share it with you."

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "Me and Finn have raked the whole _house_ trying to find Carol's secret stash of candy-canes. Seriously, what do you have on her that gets her to do all these things for you?"

Blaine shrugged attempting to seem nonchalant but Kurt could see right through his boyfriend, past the blush that had graced his cheeks and the soft smile that had settled on his lips. Blaine was touched. He felt accepted and loved and at home and Kurt didn't even have the heart to get jealous over a petty candy-cane. Besides, Blaine was sharing so it was all good.

Burt jumped slightly when he felt Carol wrap her arms around his waist before turning his attention back to the couple he was observing covertly from the safety of his kitchen.

"They're adorable."

Burt merely grunted in reply, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Carol chuckled and pushed herself up to press a kiss to the side of her husband's neck.

"Leave them alone, they're not doing anything wrong."

But when Burt ignored her in favor of narrowing his eyes at the boys who were completely oblivious and far too wrapped up in themselves to feel Burt's gaze, she rolled her eyes and went back to putting the final touches on dinner.

It seemed that Carol was right though; they _weren't_ doing anything wrong. Despite the intimate way they were tangled up together in _his armchair dammit,_ they weren't _doing_ anything. They seemed to be arguing though, not the real arguing, the playful banter that he had noticed was such an essential part of their relationship. Kurt appeared to be half heartedly chastising Blaine on the _proper_ way of eating a candy-cane which was to _not_ bite into it and "seriously Blaine you're going to ruin your teeth" but Blaine seemed much more content to munch away on his half of the candy cane, sticking his tongue out at Kurt and showing off the crushed up white shards of candy stuck to it.

And if Burt should have been affected by the kiss Blaine planted right on his son's mouth to make up for his childishness, well…he wasn't.

"Seriously Burt, this is not healthy, sit down."

"They're in my seat Carol. _My _seat." He grumbled, allowing a laughing Carol to lead him away from the kitchen doorway and into a seat at the table without a fight.

_A/N: So let me know what you think, pretty please? _

_Also, you should follow me on tumblr because I don't bite and I love love love talking to people and making friends. I'd also love prompts (prompt ALL the fluff!) and I'm having a Darren Criss giveaway soon so that might interest some of you. I'm pinksunglassesandundershirts (.) tumblr (.) com_


End file.
